red rainbow
by nahziea
Summary: (femmeslash) ( 18) (UA) Olivia já havia esquecido aquela experiência bêbada da faculdade até Ginny reaparecer na sua vida, sem mais nem menos. Totalmente pirada. E gostosa. E noiva. Há quem diga que a Terceira Guerra Mundial se aproxima.


**Invictus**

- _Essa_ é a festa do ano?! – uma garota que estava encostada na parede examinando a festa com olhos argutos, exclamou contrariada. Era Elizabeth Sanders. Lizzie, como gostava de ser chamada, não era baixa nem muito alta. Lizzie tinha olhos muito azuis e uma pele muito alva, que contrastavam maravilhosamente com sua franja preta e cabelos lisos, que batiam na altura dos ombros. Sua boca carnuda, constantemente avermelhada, lhe dava um ar sexy e provocante. Sua boca agora estava num bico enfezado.

- É, pra aquela propaganda toda que você fez, ta meio fodida. – Olivia Pierce comentou entediada. – Mas você já pegou metade da festa, Lizzie. Se isso é porque a festa tá ruim, imagina se estivesse boa...

Olivia e Lizzie haviam se conhecido no primeiro semestre do curso de publicidade e propaganda e nem sempre haviam se dado bem. Olivia era uma pessoa mais quieta, mais reservada, enquanto Lizzie era brincalhona e meio espalhafatosa. Com a convivência, porém, aprenderam a lidar com suas diferenças e acabaram construindo uma amizade muito sólida e verdadeira.

Elas estavam recostadas preguiçosamente num canto da sala de... de quem era aquela casa mesmo? Olivia varreu a sala com o olhar e não viu nenhum rosto conhecido. Lizzie aparecera animadíssima com a notícia da festa algumas horas atrás e praticamente obrigara Olivia a acompanhá-la. Agora que parara pra pensar, Olivia não fazia idéia de quem organizara aquilo. Lizzie provavelmente tampouco. Resumindo, elas estavam na sala de alguma pessoa qualquer. O motivo da festa? Finalmente chegara o último dia de faculdade delas. Depois de quatro longuíssimos anos, aquela tortura finalmente acabaria. Não que aqueles jovens cheios de hormônios e um enorme potencial pra estupidez precisassem de algum motivo pra encher a cara e transar com qualquer um que passasse pela frente.

A casa era enorme e a mobília, notavelmente cara, havia sido posta de qualquer jeito nos cantos dos cômodos. Olivia já perdera a conta de quantos vasos, abajures e enfeites já haviam sido destruídos. Pobres dos donos da casa. Quer dizer, pelo pouco que ela vira da casa, eles eram tudo menos pobres. Isso porque ela nem fora ao segundo andar. A não ser que ela quisesse improvisar um suingue, não tinha motivo nenhum pra ela chegar perto daqueles quartos.

O som estava no maior volume possível, havia álcool por toda casa e todos pareciam estar se divertindo. Homens e mulheres bebiam tequila no umbigo de uma veterana qualquer; pessoas se pegavam na escada, no sofá, na cozinha, no jardim, na piscina; alguns homens babacas faziam fila pra beber cerveja de cabeça pra baixo; algumas mulheres dançavam (de uma forma que deveria ser sensual) para atrair os homens; homens beijavam homens, mulheres beijavam mulheres; pessoas consumiam drogas abertamente. Estava um caos. Isto é, era como um dia comum numa faculdade qualquer, só que potencializado ao infinito.

- Ehn. Mas você só não pegando ninguém porque não quer. Já vi várias pessoas te secando. – Lizzie comentou, sorrindo orgulhosa. O que era verdade. Olivia era uma garota alta, de corpo esbelto e esguio e rosto lindo. De pele mais morena que a da amiga, possuía longos cabelos castanhos ondulados e um olhar enigmático que conquistava a atenção da maioria. Olivia possuía olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador, embora ela não o usasse com grande freqüência.

- Não quero qualquer uma, você sabe. – ela disse séria. Olivia costumava dizer que, no fundo no fundo, ela sempre soubera da sua bissexualidade. Desde muito nova, percebia a sua atração pelos dois sexos e, por ter uma mãe psicanalista e um pai liberal, sempre lidou muito bem com isso. Com os homens, ela ficava vez ou outra, preferindo sempre as mulheres. Mas costumava dizer que não se deve eliminar nenhuma possibilidade nessa vida e que todo mundo é bissexual, sabendo ou não.

Já Lizzie era lésbica e se assumira para os pais há alguns meses, o que quase a fez ser posta pra fora de casa. Apesar de Olivia conhece-la de verdade e saber que obviamente aquilo mexera muito com ela, Lizzie dizia que estava bem e que agora não tinha problema, porque daqui a alguns dias ela moraria sozinha, de qualquer forma. Olivia sempre admirara isso em Lizzie. Ela sempre fora muito forte. Sempre dizia que ela já tinha mais de dezoito anos e que aquilo dizia respeito somente a ela, não interessando o que ou quem os pais tinham idealizado para sua vida. Tanto na vida pessoal quanto na profissional, ela buscaria aquilo que a faria feliz, independente da sua escolha agradar as pessoas à sua volta ou não.

E, apesar de Lizzie estar sempre com uma pessoa nova (seguindo seu suposto ideal de "curtir a vida"), Olivia vinha namorando Lucy há um ano. Bom, até um mês atrás, quando Lucy viera lhe dizer que aquilo não estava funcionando mais. Uma semana depois do término, Olivia descobrira que ela já estava ficando com um babaca qualquer. Vadia.

Lizzie, que nunca gostara muito de Lucy, pois achava que ela não dava o valor necessário à amiga, achou que Olivia tirara a sorte grande e, desde então, passava todo tempo tentando fazê-la ficar com alguém. Olivia, porém, tinha a leve desconfiança que ela estava feliz mesmo porque achava que agora teria uma parceira pra sua vida de crime. Bandida.

- Às vezes eu te acho muito exigente. E com "às vezes", eu quero dizer "sempre". – Lizzie implicou, virando o seu copo e Olivia riu. – Vamos aproveitar a noite! De qualquer forma, se você ficar com algum babaca ou alguma vadia, tudo bem! Você provavelmente nunca mais os verá ou não se lembrará de nada amanhã.

- Sem essa! Eu preciso de alguém interessante que tire a Lucy da minha cabeça. – a morena comentou amarga, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ok, então vamos à caça! – Lizzie animou-se.

- Você ao menos ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

- Ouvi. E como você espera conhecer alguém interessante se nem ao menos desencosta dessa parede?

- Eu... ahn... – Olivia balbuciou. Lizzie estava certa. Ela não iria ficar ali perdendo tempo enquanto Lucy provavelmente estava fodendo com o tal do Carter (sim, um homem!). Ela já havia passado dias e dias remoendo isso e não deixaria mais que aquilo continuasse. Lucy era página virada e aquela seria a sua tão aguardada última noite na faculdade. Ela tinha mais é que aproveitar.

- Exato! Então vamos ficar bêbadas e conhecer algumas pessoas! – Lizzie exclamou pegando dois shots de tequila. Aparentemente ela interpretara o silêncio de Olivia como um "Claro, Lizzie, minha deusa, você está sempre certa!". Típico.

- Se não tem outro jeito... – Olivia rendeu-se com um sorriso malicioso. Ela pegou um dos copos. Era hora do jogo.

- À nossa última noite nessa espelunca! – Lizzie brindou.

- Amém!

* * *

Olivia agora se encontrava bêbada e sozinha. Lizzie estava se pegando com alguma caloura em algum canto e ela estava na cozinha procurando alguma garrafa de... de quê mesmo? Ah, pouco importava. O importante era que fosse alcoólica.

Ela tinha acabado de encontrar, quando ouviu um soluço. Olhou ao redor e viu uma ruiva sentada no canto escuro da cozinha, chorando.

- Alô... Tá tudo bem?

- Ahn? Desculpa, não sa-bia que ti-nha mais alguém-aqui. – A ruiva, com um forte sotaque inglês, tentou explicar entre soluços.

- Calma, tenta respirar direito. – Olivia instruiu enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado da ruiva. Quem era ela pra ajudar alguém estando naquele estado? De qualquer forma, ela colocou sua melhor cara de sóbria e pegou um copo d'água pra ruiva. O álcool e o fato de Lizzie ter sumido já estavam colocando pensamentos melancólicos na sua cabeça, então aquilo poderia ser ao menos uma distração.

- O-brigada. – ela agradeceu enquanto respirava fundo. – Obrigada.

- Não tem de quê. Eu sou Olivia. Olivia Pierce. – a morena disse estendendo a mão.

- Eu sou Ginny Cooper. E eu nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de mentir dizendo que é um prazer me conhecer. – Ginny brincou enquanto fungava. Ginny tinha cabelos ruivos que batiam nos ombros e olhos muito verdes. Seu rosto era salpicado de sardas e possuía traços muito delicados, o que lhe conferia um ar encantador. Olivia olhou rapidamente para o seu corpo e sentiu o seu esquentar. A ruiva possuía belas curvas e, com aquele decote, ela sentiu dificuldade em se concentrar no que ela dizia.

- Imagina. Minha amiga me abandonou pra se pegar com alguém e eu estou bebendo desde então. Dou cinco minutos pra você pedir pra eu te deixar chorando sozinha de novo. – Olivia comentou fazendo Ginny rir. – E por que você não tá aproveitando a festa?

- Acabei de descobrir que o meu namorado estava me traindo há meses. – Ginny respondeu desolada e os seus olhos marejaram.

- Porra. Namoravam há quanto tempo? – ela perguntou sem jeito. Não pôde deixar de se identificar com a ruiva. Ela não duvidava nada que Lucy estivesse se envolvendo com o babaca do Carter muito antes delas terminarem.

- Dois anos. – uma lágrima escapou.

- Deve ser péssimo. Ahm, você... quer falar sobre isso? – Olivia perguntou, embora tivesse certeza de que não se lembraria de quase nada no dia seguinte. Por que não ouvir as lamentações de uma ruiva gostosa?

- Nah. Passei a noite toda falando sobre isso e olha onde eu vim parar. – ela comentou com um sorrisinho triste.

- Bom, eu não sei se você sabe, mas para todas as mágoas, existe o Jose.

- Jose? – Ginny perguntou confusa.

- Cuervo. – Olivia disse mostrando a garrafa de tequila que encontrara na cozinha. Não era bem assim que ela imaginara passar o resto da festa, mas beber para afogar as mágoas nunca fez mal a ninguém.

- Você sim sabe como animar alguém! – a expressão de Ginny ficou travessa e Olivia lhe deu um sorriso torto.

* * *

Meia garrafa depois, as duas já tinham perdido a noção do tempo e se encontravam completamente bêbadas. Olivia tentava desesperadamente se focar na conversa e não no botão aberto da blusa da ruiva que agora revelava um sutiã de renda preta e um decote maravilhosamente lindo.

- E você, naonta ficando com ninguém por quê? – Ginny perguntou com a voz um pouco embolada por causa da bebida, fazendo a morena rir.

- Não sei. Não encontrei ninguém interessante. – Olivia comentou com uma careta enquanto virava mais um copo.

- Mas tem tantos rapazes bonitos aqui...

- Acontece que... – Olivia ponderou se deveria contar. Muito dificilmente contava às pessoas sobre a sua orientação sexual assim de primeira, mas a bebida falou mais alto e ela respondeu rindo: - Eu não me interesso muito por rapazes.

- O qu-

- É- Calma! Respira! – Olivia deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas para tentar acalmar a ruiva, que havia se engasgado. Ela não sabia se ria ou se ajudava a outra.

- Eu só... eu não tenho nada contr- eu... eu só... – Ginny balbuciou enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

- Relaxa, eu já to acostumada com esse tipo de reação. – Olivia deu de ombros.

- Não! Eu realmente não acho errado, nem nada do gênero! Você só me pegou desprevenida. – Ginny sorriu sem graça. – Eu só não desconfiava. Sempre te vi nas aulas no McKinnon e vejo todos os rapazes babarem por você.

- Bom, não é que eu tenha nada contra eles. Só que ultimamente eu tenho preferido outras coisas.

- As meninas devem estar felizes. – Ginny, ainda muito perto de Olivia pelo incidente, corou.

Olivia percebeu o olhar de Ginny varrer cada centímetro do seu rosto e sentiu a sua própria respiração acelerar. Será que era a bebida que a estava fazendo imaginar coisas? Por que a ruiva não se afastava? Se já estava difícil se controlar a uma distancia confiável, aquela proximidade não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

A respiração da ruiva acelerou junto com a de Olivia e ela murmurou algo como "Você é tão linda." e quando Olivia deu por si, os lábios de Ginny estavam colados nos seus.

Embora estivesse bêbada, Olivia sentiu seus sentidos se apurarem no beijo da ruiva. As duas se beijavam calorosamente e pareciam querer cada vez mais. Olivia estava muito bêbada ou a ruiva beijava maravilhosamente bem? O beijo de Ginny era doce e, ao mesmo tempo, quente, caloroso. A ruiva chegou-se mais pra perto da morena e, deixando a bebida falar mais alto, Olivia rapidamente abriu os botões restantes de camisa de Ginny, revelando completamente seu o sutiã preto. Ginny suspirou quando Olivia passou a mão pela sua barriga e, em seguida, por cima do sutiã. As pessoas passavam por lá, mas ninguém parecia reparar. Muito menos as duas.

Ginny agora beijava o pescoço de Olivia, enquanto ela tentava abrir o sutiã da ruiva. Ginny apertava as unhas contra a pele afogueada de Olivia, que a desejava cada vez mais. Quando finalmente conseguiu e a pele quente da sua mão entrou em contato com a pele arrepiada dos seios da ruiva, uma voz irrompeu da cozinha:

- AÍ ESTÁ VO- Opa. – Lizzie enrubesceu.


End file.
